Fooling the Aliens
by FutureAuthor711
Summary: Pudding and Taruto fool Pai and Kisshu into thinking they were fighting, but what really happened? Based off of Episode 24! The main pairing is Pudding X Taruto, but there's a Kisshu and Ichigo one shot too. R&R, please!


**Fooling the Aliens**

**Me: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew... or Pudding... or Taruto... or-**

**Random person: Get on with it!**

**Me: Okay, sheesh!**

**Me: Alrighty! This story is based on Episode 24. It has Pudding X Taruto and-**

**Kisshu: Me and koneko-chan! He he he...**

**Ichigo: Be quiet, you crazy alien!**

**Me: *clears throat* As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, *glares at Kisshu and Ichigo* this story has Pudding X Taruto and Kisshu X Ichigo. Enjoy!**

**Pudding: Na no da!**

**~~~ Kisshu's Point of View ~~~**

"How can he say that?" Ichigo glared at the man leaving the room. "Those diamonds are bright because Tsukiko worked so hard to polish them!"

"A struggle, how nice." I smirked, pressing my arm into a girl's throat.

I heard Ichigo gasp and whirl around. "Kisshu!"

I smirked and tightened my grip. Then I pulled out my Mew Aqua detector (A.N. Is that what it's called?) and held it close to the girl's necklace.

"Oh? A reaction? From this?" I grabbed the amulet.

Immediately, the girl I was choking started waving her arms around, reaching for the necklace, apparently.

"Kisshu, let her go!" Ichigo yelled at me.

I just snickered and held aloft the necklace. Then a sharp pain dug into my wrist. The wretch bit me! I yanked away on instinct, dropping the necklace.

"Oops!" I said, falling on the ground.

Then the wretch mumbled something about not handing over the necklace, so I had my Chimera Animal attack her.

Ichigo tackled the girl, causing her to drop the necklace. It flew across the floor before landing some distance away from Ichigo. There was a bit of a struggle, and the girl reached for the necklace.

"Rainbow stone..." Ichigo ran over to her as she said this.

I smirked inwardly and scooped up the necklace. The girl fell unconscious.

"Kisshu! I won't forgive you!" Ichigo glared at me.

Aw, she looked so cute when she was angry. Too bad I couldn't stay.

"That was easy. I'll take this. Bye, Ichigo." I smiled before the air around me began to ripple.

~~~ Ichigo's Point of View ~~~

"Hey, wait!" I ran up and grabbed Kisshu's leg before he could leave.

He let out a yelp of surprise and fell as I yanked him back down, a rack of clothes falling on top of us both.

Underneath the pile of clothes, I felt my lips press into something. Then that something moved.

Crap, I was kissing Kisshu!

Immediately, I blushed and yanked my head up, gasping for air.

"Cripes, koneko-chan, if you wanted a kiss you should have said so." I heard Kisshu snicker.

To make matters worse, my blush increased and I was on top of Kisshu, pinning his arms above his head.

Then I felt Kisshu move as he pressed his lips into mine again, deepening the kiss after a few moments.

I kissed him back before blushing and pushing him away.

"He he. You kissed me back, koneko-chan!" Kisshu smiled happily.

Then his Chimera Animal attacked me and a fight ensued.

~~~ After the fight, with Pudding and Taruto ~~~

~~~ Pudding's Point of View ~~~

While everyone was watching the fashion show, I had snuck away.

Sure, Zakura-onee was really pretty and stuff, but I never really liked sitting still.

Besides, I had something else to worry about.

Earlier, me and Taruto had been fighting for the Rainbow Stone, and my hand had accidentally brushed his. It might've been my imagination, but his movements had frozen for a millisecond, and a blush had creeped onto his face.

So I investigated. Rather, I experimented.

I was still in the hallway where we were fighting, but Taruto had run ahead while I pondered this.

I ran back up to him and noticed he was standing still looking around for the Rainbow stone.

I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. "What's Taruto looking for?" I teased.

"Ack! Get off me! You know what I'm looking for!" He shrieked, cheeks red.

"Why should Pudding let go?" I acted stupid. "No, it can't be! Is Taruto embarrassed?"

I hit the nail on the head.

Taruto reeled back and blushed even harder. "N-no! Shut up!"

"Why should Pudding shut up?" I taunted him.

"Because you're annoying!" Taruto yelled.

I took this opportunity to let go of him and stare at him. "T-Taruto thinks P-Pudding is annoying?" I wailed.

Taruto blinked, then he started stammering. "W-will you stop looking at me like that?!"

I continued wailing. "Taruto is mean! Mean! Mean!"

Suddenly, Taruto growled and seized my wrist, yanking me onto my feet.

"Shut up!" He yelled, putting his face close to mine.

I giggled evily and pressed my lips to his, watching his face go from anger to shock.

I pulled away and his face was as red as Ichigo-onee's ribbons.

He stepped away from me. "W-what are you up t-to?!" He stuttered.

"Pudding is just talking to Taru-taru." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't call me-" He began.

I jumped at him and pinned his arms above his head, giggling.

"-that..." He finished.

I kissed him again, but this time he kissed me back before flipping us over.

We were in the middle of a trance when Taruto pulled away.

~~~ Taruto's Point of View ~~~

I yanked away from Pudding's sweet lips.

"I-I hear Pai and Kisshu." I let go of her arms and helped her up.

"So..." Pudding panted. "What do we do?"

"Umm..." I pondered it for a moment. "They would expect us to be fighting..."

"Okay!" Pudding immediately tackled me and started pulling my hair.

"Pudding wants that Mew Aqua!" She yelled.

I understood.

"Don't act like a baby! I want it too!" I shouted back.

We continued arguing and wrestling, and I briefly heard Pai asking Kisshu something, "Should we tell them it wasn't Mew Aqua?" "Nah. You'll ruin their fun." I had a feeling Kisshu knew what was going on.

Then I felt a bite on my shoulder. I blushed hard before crying out, "Ow! You _bit_ me!"

Then I smirked while Kisshu and Pai were looking away.

Sometimes it was just so fun to trick those two...

~~~ The End. ~~~

**Me: So, how was it?**

**Kisshu: He he he. I got to kiss koneko-chan!**

**Ichigo: B-be quiet!**

**Kisshu: But you kissed me back! *grins***

**Ichigo: Because she wrote it! *points at me***

**Me: Indeed I did, Ichigo, indeed I did.**

**Pudding: You talk funny, Author Lady-onee.**

**Taruto: You're one to talk.**

**Pudding: Pudding does not talk funny!**

**Me: Quiet, you two, or I'll make you kiss again.**

**Pudding: Pudding doesn't mind!**

**Taruto: *blushes* Sh-shut up, monkey!**

**Me: Aw, you called her monkey!**


End file.
